The Animal Book
DisneyandSanrio360's movie-spoof and animal style of 1967 Disney film, "The Jungle Book". Cast: *Mowgli - Tom Cat Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Baloo - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Bagheera - Bomb (Angry Birds Toon) *Colonel Hathi - Leo (Jungle Emperor Leo) *King Louie - King Pig (Angry Birds Toon) *Kaa - Napolean and Lafayette (The Aristocats) *Shere Khan - Claw (Kimba the White Lion) *Shanti - Hello Kitty (Sanrio) *Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzie the Vultures - Keroppi, Kyorosuke, Ganta and Noberun (Sanrio) *Winifred - Lyra (Jungle Emperor Leo) *Hathi Junior - Lune (Jungle Emperor Leo) *Flunkey Monkey - Chef Pig (Angry Birds Toon) *The Bandar-Log Monkeys - Minion Pigs (Angry Birds Toon) *Baloo as Lady Monkey - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *The Jungle Patrol - Various Lions *The Elephant whispering to Winifred - Bagheera (Jungle Book Shonen Mowgli) *The Elephant with 'Dusty Muzzle' - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *The Slob Elephant - Rajah (Aladdin) *The Battle Damaged Elephant - Baloo (Jungle Book Shonen Mowgli) *The Elephant with 'Silly Grin' - Nuka (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *The Elephant with fly - Simba (Simba, the King Lion) *The Elephant with hair - Akru (Jungle Book Shonen Mowgli) *The Distracted Elephant - Sura (Jungle Book Shonen Mowgli) *The Elephant with smashed nose after crash - Luri (Jungle Book Shonen Mowgli) *Buglar the Elephant - Adult Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *The Deer - Dodie (Kimba the White Lion) *Akela - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Wolf Councils - Various Mice *Rama (Father Wolf) - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Raksha (Mother Wolf) - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Wolf Cubs - Various Baby Mice *Baby Mowgli - Robespierre (Gay Purr-ee) Scenes: *The Animal Book part 1 - Main Titles ("Overture")/Bomb Discovers Robespierre *The Animal Book part 2 - Tom Cat Jr.'s Jungle Life *The Animal Book part 3 - Tom Cat Jr. and Bomb Encounter Napolean and Lafayette *The Animal Book part 4 - ("Leo's March") *The Animal Book part 5 - Bomb and Tom Cat Jr.'s Argument *The Animal Book part 6 - Tom Cat Jr. meets Thomas O'Malley *The Animal Book part 7 - ("The Bare Necessities") *The Animal Book part 8 - Tom Cat Jr. is Kidnapped by Pigs *The Animal Book part 9 - Tom Cat Jr. meets King Pig ("I Wan'na Be Like You")/Animals Chase *The Animal Book part 10 - Bomb and Thomas O'Malley's Moonlight Talk *The Animal Book part 11 - Tom Cat Jr. Runs Away *The Animal Book part 12 - Claw Arrives ("Leo's March" (Reprise) *The Animal Book part 13 - Tom Cat Jr., Napolean and Lafayette's Second Encounter ("Trust in Me") *The Animal Book part 14 - Napolean, Lafayette and Claw's Conversation *The Animal Book part 15 - Tom Cat Jr.'s Friends ("That's What Friends are For") *The Animal Book part 16 - Tom Cat Jr. meets Claw/Lion Fight *The Animal Book part 17 - Poor Alley Cat *The Animal Book part 18 - Tom Cat Jr. meets Hello Kitty ("My Own Home") *The Animal Book part 19 - The Grand Finale ("The Bare Necessities" (Reprise) *The Animal Book part 20 - End Credits *GALLERY Tom Cat Jr..png Tom Cat Jr As Mowgli Hello Kitty.jpeg Hello Kitty As Shanti Bomb.jpg Bomb As Bagheera Thomas O'Malley.jpg Thomas O Malley As Baloo Category:DisneyandSanrio Category:The Jungle Book Movie-Spoofs